


Both Is Good

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Respite [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Consensual Kink, F/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bit. Things are crazy at work, and Darcy's been in her office entirely too late for a little bit too long. But then Steve has an idea, two ideas, actually, and both of them sound really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



The door, normally left open a crack to indicate her “open-door policy,” was pushed all the way open. Darcy looked up from her screen to see Steve stepping into her office. “Hey,” he greeted quietly.

“Hey.” She gave him a tired smile. “What's up?” She gestured to the seat across the desk from her, and he closed the door behind him, moving into the room to lower himself into the offered chair.

“You okay?” His blue eyes were moving over her face as though that would give him some kind of indication of whether or not she was really okay. “You're here pretty late.”

“Yeah, I'm just...” His eyes narrowed slightly at her automatic answer, and she checked herself. “The US Air Force has a _lot_ to say on Falcon's wings, and our apparent acquisition of them. They want patent information on what Tony's built, which he's not exactly keen on coughing up, so it's a lot of thinly veiled back-and-forth where they remind me of the Patriot Act, and I remind them where I live and who I work with. Then there's the whole dealing with everything from the incident in Hungary last week, on top of which Pride is coming up...” Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that.” She really didn't mean to bitch about her life to him. “Whatcha need?” Everything on her computer was minimized and she pulled up a new Notepad window so that she could write down whatever he said he wanted.

“You starting to get a little worn down?” The question was pointed, and although his voice was gentle there was an underlying firmness there.

“No, I-” The look on his face cut her off again. Darcy sighed, looking down at the keyboard. It had been a little bit since was able to unwind, with kinky sex or otherwise. It had been shark week- it was hard to find the energy for kinky sex during shark week, then work stuff, then they'd all been in Hungary, now more work stuff. She was starting to get a little frazzled again with everything seeming to happen at once, though nowhere near where she'd been when she'd had surprise Nat in her apartment. “I'm a little tired. I'll keep until I can get some time to myself to find someone else to let off some steam with.”

Steve settled back against the back of the chair, reaching into one pocket of his jeans and coming out with his one. One ankle crossed over the opposite knee, and he rested his phone on his thigh, eyes glued to it.

Darcy watched him for a second or two, eyebrows raised. No explanation was forthcoming, he didn't even look up at her. “Uh, Steve?”

His gaze did lift to her at that. “Yeah?”

She looked at him for another second. “What... What are you doing?”

He lifted the phone in front of him, gesturing with it. “Reading. I don't want to stare at you and make you uncomfortable while you're finishing up your work.”

“Right...” That part made sense. He'd settled in like he was going to stay for a while, and his eyes had been moving back and forth like he'd been reading. What didn't make sense, though, “Why?”

“So that you don't feel like you're stuck here by yourself while you're working, and so that I know when you're done.” He was smiling, the expression warm, tender. “I'd love to play after, but if you're not up for that, then I'll just as happily settle for some Netflix and a backrub.”

There was something else in his expression, a longing. She'd known that this arrangement, or whatever you wanted to call it, went both ways, that it wasn't completely selfless altruism on everyone else's part. But seeing Steve, hearing the tone in his voice as he talked to her really seemed to drive it home. The relationship they had benefited him just as well, and she knew he'd had a bit of a hard time in Hungary.

Darcy caught her lower lip between her teeth for a second. “Can we do both?” Because not only did Steve give amazing back rubs, but the idea of being able to just not have to be in charge of  _everything_ for a while was really, really appealing.

The tentative smile eased into a broad grin. “Sure, honey.”

She was grinning too as she turned her attention back to her computer, closing Notepad and getting back to actual work. In her peripheral vision, she could Steve turn his attention back to his phone.

It was easier to get work done with Steve sitting there. He didn't bother her, didn't start having really loud reactions to everything he was reading, but he was another person. His presence was a concrete reminder that she wasn't completely alone, even though she was stuck at work long past when she should have gone back to her apartment.

Eventually, though, she was done for the day. She saved everything that needed to be saved, and closed everything down to the desktop before shutting down her computer. She sat back in her chair and looked up at Steve.

He seemed to notice, the phone went off and he leaned forward to rest it on the other side of her desk. “You done for the day?”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. I'm just... I could keep going, you know, but I think I just really need to be done for a while.”

He nodded. “Stand up, honey. Stay right there, just stand up.” When he spoke now there was a quiet authority in his voice. It was different than his Captain America voice, somehow softer, deeper, but carried the same tone of command.

She pushed her chair back and stood up. She'd kicked her heels off some time ago, they were somewhere under her desk. This wasn't the first time she'd stood in bare feet on her office's scratchy carpet, though. Her toes curled a little into the carpet as she watched him, anticipation was already sending sparks through her.

He unfolded himself, she watched him walk around the side of her desk until he was standing behind her. She heard her chair being rolled across the carpet, pushed back even more so that it was out of the way. A hand came out to settle in the small of her back and Steve leaned around to give her a gentle kiss. “Anything off limits tonight?” he asked quietly as he straightened up.

She shook her head, relaxing into the hand supporting her. She could already feel the stress starting to slip away. She didn't have to think anymore, all she had to do was feel and do as she was told.

“Take everything off for me. I'd do it, but...” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah.” Last time that had happened she'd ended up losing her clothes. Like, all of them. Steve was a clothes-ripping kinda guy. She pulled everything off and made a neat pile on the side of her desk, behind her monitor. Once she was naked she stood where she had been, hands hanging loosely at her sides.

Steve's wide hands moved over her body without apparent aim, but the feeling of his skin against hers felt really good. “You don't come until I say you can, right? And tell me if you need me to stop.”

Darcy nodded. She heard Steve settle himself into her office chair, pulling it back towards her. His hands were resting against her hips, and in just a second she felt the soft warmth of his lips press against her spine. He sighed, his breath puffing against her skin. “I think this is just what I needed.” His mouth moved against her back again, and she made a soft sound of contentment. “Lean forward, honey, onto your desk. Spread your feet a little, there.” She did as he directed, closing her eyes and pillowing her head on her arms near the opposite edge of the desk. “This is so pretty, Darce, I could just look at you like this all night.”

“Then I definitely won't have to worry about coming before I have permission.” The words slipped out before she'd really thought about it, and immediately after she bit down on her lower lip, wondering exactly what the “punishment” for getting smart would be.

One large palm skimmed back from her hip, smoothing down over her hip. She felt it leave her skin and released her lower lip. It was more sound than sensation when he brought it back down against her ass with a sharp  _crack_ , and she let out a soft sigh. “That's a warning.” She could feel the heat spread across her skin, but it had barely even stung. The second smack was almost a surprise, harder than the first, hard enough to feel, and she let out a yelp that sort of turned into a moan at the end as sensation spread through her. “And that's because I like hearin' you. You gonna let me hear you? Make some noise for me?”

She nodded a couple of times before speech caught up with her thoughts. “Yes.”

“Good.” His hand smoothed over her ass again, stopping for a moment to squeeze a little against it. Then it was moving again, slipping down along the inside curve of her cheek until his fingers were skimming over her labia. Two fingers pressed in against the delicate flesh, just ahead of the entrance to her pussy. “You're already getting a bit wet,” he observed, his fingers sliding against her. “I think you need this just as much as I do.” His fingers were moving, stroking along sensitive areas but staying clear away from the little bead of nerves at the top. “How about if you're good for me, you can come when I fuck you?”

Darcy let out another soft moan at his words, her hair sliding across the top of her desk as she nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Okay.” His fingers slipped along her center sending a pleasant tingle through her. It felt good, not the intense heat that accompanied him teasing her, just the warmth, the intimacy that connected her to another human being.

Soon, though, soon his almost idle touch got to the point of not being enough. She wanted more, she wanted friction, she wanted him to touch her more directly. She knew that there was no point in asking or trying to rush him. Not for the first time, she wished Steve had a little less patience.

His other palm glanced across the side of her ass and she let out a startled cry. That was completely a surprise, he hadn't stopped touching her, hadn't even slowed down. Sensation jolted through her, the initial sting transformed into something a lot sweeter. The next smack was timed just perfectly so that as he moved his fingertips up, one blunt finger nudged directly against her clit. She let out a moan. Good, so good.  _Not enough_ .

“You like that, honey?” He stroked over the heat he'd just brought to her skin.

“Yes.” Another nod, her cheek sticking a little to the top of the desk.

He did it again, the other side this time, his finger brushing her in just the right spot. It was over too quickly. “More, please,” she moaned, and he chuckled for a second before she felt the softness of his lips right over where he'd just smacked her.

“Okay.” His hand came down again and again, each carefully controlled impact sending his finger skittering over her clit until she was moaning almost continuously, rocking back against each fleeting touch. Her ass felt hot, sensitive, all the blood right at the surface. Her cunt felt swollen, slick, needy. But she wasn't going to come from this, not any time soon. She desperately wanted more, but she could keep doing this until he was done.

His hand moved, though. One finger circled the soaked entrance to her pussy. “You know how hard it is to keep from fucking you so hard we break your desk?” A whimper escaped her. That sounded like just the best idea. She could totally get a new desk. “Soon, okay?” His hand fell away. “Spread your feet a little more.”

Darcy shifted her feet apart even more, way past the point of being able to be embarrassed to be so open for him.

She felt the rush of air just a fraction of a second before his hand came down directly against her pussy. His palm stung against her clit, and she let out a yell. “That's it, honey, let me hear you.” He lingered there, his touch rolling against her clit for a second before leaving her. It was no less shocking the second time, forcing so much pure sensation into her sensitive nerves. Faster and faster his hand fell against her, the intense jolts ratcheting up the heat coiling inside her so quickly that soon she was gasping and panting for control. “Steve!” she almost screamed, and immediately he stopped.

“You did so good,” Steve soothed, stroking along her hips. His lips left another whisper-soft kiss against her spine. “I knew you could do it.” His voice was tender, almost a physical caress.

Her hair was a cloud around her face, caught in the tears that the intensity had wrung from her. She ached, she burned, she felt raw, exposed. She  _needed_ .

His gentle touch eased the sting, the surface heat, but not the need, the heat that spread out from deep inside her body. She felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin if he so much as looked at her too long. “You wanna come on my tongue or my cock?”

Her entire body clenched at the question. She couldn't make a decision like that. “Please fuck me.” However he chose to take that was just fine, as long as he quenched the heat that threatened to consume her.

He chuckled again. “Okay. Stay right there for a second.” There was a bit of a rustle as he took off his jeans, and then his large hands were warm against her hips again. “Back up, down on your knees.”

With his hands to steady her, she moved back off the desk and down onto the floor, turning as he gently directed her so that she was beside her desk rather than under it. She immediately dropped her head down to be pillowed by her forearms, keeping her ass up in the air.

Darcy felt him behind her, the nudge of his knees against the inside of hers as he knelt down. The wide head of his cock was pushing against her, then slowly sliding deep inside. It was  _almost_ enough, almost but not quite. She whimpered, trying to push herself back against him but his grip on her hips stopped her. “God, Steve. Please!”

She felt his pelvis flush against her ass, his erection inside her so hard it had to ache. One hand left her hip, and just a second later it gripped in her hair, winding her curls around his fingers, bowing her back. Her head left her arms, the pebbled peaks of her breasts were chafing along the carpet. It was all sensation, maddening sensation, and when he pulled back and slammed into her, she screamed as she tumbled over the edge.

Steve fucked her hard through her orgasm, thighs slapping loudly against hers, prolonging it until her pleasure was cascading into another one. “Touch yourself if you want,” he told her through gritted teeth.

She didn't need to. The pressure of his hand low against her abdomen kept her in place and made everything somehow  _more_ . Her nipples rasped across the carpet sending frissons of pleasure through her, the angle was just right like this that the head of his cock was battering against her g-spot, bringing her higher and higher until she broke again and again.

Screams turned into whimpers, her voice spent and gone, and still he was relentless, surging into her over and over until she was all but limp in his hold. At last his movements started to grow uneven, staying deeper, and then he buried himself in her as far as she could. She felt the rhythmic pulse of his cock.

He sat back, easing her up against him so that she was sitting across his thighs. “Better?” he asked, stroking her hair away from her face so he could kiss her temple.

Darcy wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as tightly as she could. She ached all over, her knees were probably bruised all to shit, but she felt euphoric. “Much. How about you?”

“Couldn't be better.” His voice was warm like he was smiling.

“Good. _Someone_ said something about a backrub...” Although she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to move just yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful cinnamon roll on her birthday. I hope you have a fabulous birthday!!! <3


End file.
